WrestleMania VIII
WrestleMania VIII was the eighth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on April 5, 1992 at the Hoosier Dome in Indianapolis, Indiana. This was the last Wrestlemania to be held in a stadium until Wrestlemania X-Seven. The theme song of this event was "Worldwide Spectacle" by WWF's own Jim Johnson. Production Reba McEntire sang a rendition of "The Star-Spangled Banner" before the show. Family Feud host Ray Combs was a special guest ring announcer for the eight-man tag match. A scheduled match between The British Bulldog and The Berzerker did not take place due to time restraints. The finish to the Juctice-Hogan match actually did not occur as planned. The original plan was for Hogan to hit the leg drop on Justice and for Papa Shango to do a run in and break up the pin causing a disqualification. However, Shango missed his cue and was late getting down to the ring. Justice improvised by kicking out of the leg drop. from there, Earl Hebner would disqualify Justice when his manager, Harvey Wippleman, interfered. Road Warriors were originally supposed to be the challengers for the Tag Team Titles but left briefly before returning at Wrestlemania. The original plan for the main event was the long-awaited bout between Ric Flair and Hulk Hogan for the WWF World Heavyweight Title. The two had wrestled against each other in several house show matches and a televised tag match but never in a big money bout. Rumours persist that the 1990s "Steroid Scandal" forced a change in the main event booking. However, this has never been officially confirmed. For storyline purposes Sid Justice lobbied to wrestle Hulk Hogan due to tensions starting between that two that had began at that year's Royal Rumble. Interestingly, Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair would finally have their long-awaited pay per view match two years later. In 1994, Ric Flair had been back with WCW for over a year and Hulk Hogan had just signed a contract with the promotion. The two met for the WCW Championship at Bash at the Beach '94. Hulk Hogan would not only make his WCW debut against his dream opponent but he would also win the match. The two would then have an on/off again feud for the next six years. Ric Flair was caught blading directly on camera and was fined several thousand dollars. Although Bret Hart also bladed, it was considered an accident. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Bushwhackers (Luke Williams and Butch Miller) defeated The Beverly Brothers (Blake and Beau) (10:00) *Shawn Michaels (w/ Sensational Sherri) defeated Tito Santana (10:39) *The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Jake Roberts (6:36) *Bret Hart defeated Roddy Piper to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (13:50) *The Big Boss Man, Virgil, Sgt. Slaughter, and Jim Duggan defeated The Nasty Boys (Jerry Sags and Brian Knobbs), Repo Man, and The Mountie (w/ Jimmy Hart) (5:22) *Randy Savage (w/ Miss Elizabeth) defeated Ric Flair (w/ Mr. Perfect) to win the WWF World Heavyweight Championship (18:05) *Tatanka defeated Rick Martel (4:33) *The Natural Disasters (Earthquake & Typhoon) defeated Money Inc. (Ted DiBiase & Irwin R. Schyster) (w/ Jimmy Hart) by countout to retain the WWF World Tag Team Championship (8:39) *Owen Hart defeated Skinner (1:11) *Hulk Hogan defeated Sid Justice (w/ Harvey Wippleman) by disqulification (12:44) Other on-screen talent :*This was the last Wrestlemania to feature Gorilla Monsoon as the play-by-play commentator. See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWF Event History *WrestleMania DVD & Video Releases * WrestleMania 7 & 8 External links * WrestleMania VIII (Official Site * WrestleMania VIII on WWE Network * WrestleMania VIII at CAGEMATCH.net * WrestleMania VIII at Online World of Wrestling WrestleMania VIII WrestleMania VIII WrestleMania VIII